


That was a Flirt Line

by ericsonclan



Series: A Pirate's Life For Me AU [53]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Jealousy, Love, Marketplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 13:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Prisha goes into town to help resupply when a certain person becomes a bit too friendly with Violet.
Relationships: Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: A Pirate's Life For Me AU [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683673
Kudos: 4





	That was a Flirt Line

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

Prisha looked out at the port town of Marblerock, the wind blowing through her hair and causing wisps of braid to fall out and curl around her face. The pirate gave an excited smile as she looked towards the marketplace further into town. She was really glad when Louis asked her to be part of the group to resupply, especially since that meant she could spend time with her love. It had only been a few weeks since she and Violet had gotten together, but Prisha swore she felt the happiest in her life that she could ever recall. 

Plus while life at sea was fun, the adventures memorable and the crew priceless, being stuck week after week on Ol’ Kickass was draining. It would be a nice change of pace to walk on the land and stretch her legs. Maybe spend a few moments alone with Violet. Prisha’s eyes traveled over to the blonde pirate who was leaning against the side of the ship. Her heart felt like it could explode with how much she loved Violet but those words were far too premature to say out loud. It was silly to think like that.

“Alright. You two ready?” Louis’ voice snapped Prisha back into reality. The captain gave a friendly grin as the tailcoats on his coat blew proudly in the wind.

“Yeah. Let’s head out.” Violet glanced over at him then kicked off the side of the ship and made her way towards Prisha. The two shared a soft smile before Prisha reached over and intertwined her fingers with Violet’s. They walked down the gangplank and onto the dock with their captain leading the way. Louis began to excitedly talk about this and that, how he hoped they could get good deals on products and maybe even find a trinket or two to buy as well. Prisha kept looking over towards Violet, feeling her heat pitter patter whenever the blonde looked over and gave a shy smile. Within minutes the three pirates had made their way towards the market. Children laughed as they ran around the open town square. The different sellers of fresh produce, jewelry and instruments called out, trying to persuade the people walking by to purchase their wares.

Louis spun around and gave a dazzling smile to his friends. “Alright, ladies. You know the dealio. Split off and get the necessary ingredients and supplies we need. And remember-”

“Get the medicinal herbs for Ruby,” Violet kicked aside a pebble.

“Get pearl onions for Omar and colored thread for Brody,” Prisha smiled when she saw Louis nod in agreement.

“Alrighty, then let's head out!” Louis dramatically tipped his pirate hat then disappeared off into the first set of booths. 

Prisha lifted up Violet’s hand and placed a soft kiss on it, causing the blonde pirate to turn red. Prisha smiled then slowly let her hand slip free of Violet’s. Her own heart raced at the romantic gesture she had just done. Her relationship with Violet was her first true one besides… Prisha shook her head to try and banish the past. No. That never was a real relationship or anything good. All it was was pain and lies that tainted her past. This relationship with Violet was real.

Each pirate began to work to locate their own assigned items. With three of them it made the long list of items seem more manageable. Prisha slowly made her way through the crowd and over to the stand that held the medical supplies that Ruby had requested. “Excuse me, I’d like to get these items.” Prisha pointed to the nearby needles, bandages and ointment. 

The seller nodded and turned around to get the supplies. “Sure thing, give me a minute and I’ll wrap it up for you.”

Prisha began to look around the marketplace while she waited for the boothkeep to gather the supplies. She wondered how the others were faring on their list of supplies to get. Her eyes scanned the area, noticing Louis getting into a heated yet friendly bartering match with a seller over a pair of earrings that certainly weren't on the list. Prisha knew who they were for though and knew Louis had chosen well in terms of jewelry for Clementine.

Prisha looked away and her eyes instantly focused on Violet who was walking by when she spotted something at a booth that caught her eye. The blonde’s eyes brightened and a small, soft smile appeared on her lips. Prisha felt her heart skip a beat at the sight. Violet was so beautiful. The way her eyes shone when she got excited, how her hair looked like the warm early rays of sunshine that came each morning. Prisha was quickly pulled from her thoughts though when the shopkeeper slid over her purchase. 

“That will be five ducats.” The shopkeeper's voice didn’t seem to hold Prisha’s attention for long though.

“Oh, do you see her? Her hair. Her eyes. I love her!” Prisha slammed her hand on the stand, her emotions overpowering herThe pirate paused for a moment, realizing what she had just declared. A bright blush covered her cheeks. “Wait, I don’t know you. Why am I telling you this?” 

The shopkeep seemed unimpressed. “Five ducats.” 

“Right.” Prisha slid over the money and quietly took the supplies and tucked them away. Turning around she noticed Louis had made his way to a fruit stand filled with quite a variety of options. It would be wise to go and check to see if he needed any help. Luckily she had found all the supplies Ruby had required at one stand. __

As Prisha wandered over, Louis’ attention was drawn towards her. He gave a friendly smile. “Hey, Prisha! Already done?” he asked, holding up a piece of fruit and sniffing it. Louis was most likely trying to figure out its ripeness, although Prisha wasn’t sure how useful smelling it would be.

“With my first set of supplies. I just thought I’d drop by and offer my assistance if you needed it.” Prisha looked around at the array of fruits. Different colors filled her sights: apples, oranges, peaches and more filled each and every corner of the stand.

“That would be great!” Louis beamed. “I was trying to figure out which was the freshest fruit and I thought we’d start with-” His words quickly faded out, however, as Prisha’s gaze turned once more to Violet. 

The blonde pirate was just two stands down and seemed to be in the middle of her own purchase. The shopkeeper was busy talking about all the different merchandise she had while Violet nodded absentmindedly, her eyes searching the stand for the items she needed. 

“You know...” The shopkeeper's voice carried over through the air and sounded overly friendly. “I could give you a special price on your purchase today. Just for you.” The girl winked which Violet didn’t seem to notice nor the playful touch the shopkeeper gave to Violet’s hand. The blonde pirate was completely focused on looking at the merchandise that she was considering purchasing. 

“Oh okay. Thanks.” she replied, simply grabbing the items she needed. 

“So, Prisha, are those oranges ripe?” Louis looked over at his friend who was holding an orange that Louis had put in her hand to examine.

“That was a flirt line!” Prisha hissed under her breath. Her jealous little heart filled with anger at the forwardness of that seller. Balling her hand into a fist, Prisha caused the orange inside it to explode. Bits of pulp and peel flew in the air as the orange’s lifejuice slipped down and coated Prisha’s hand.

Louis looked shocked for a second, his eyes large at what he had just witnessed. He made a quick mental note to never mess with Prisha before turning back to the stand keeper. 

“We’ll take a dozen, please! Including that one.” He gestured to the pathetic remnants of the orange in Prisha’s hand. 

Prisha wondered whether or not she should go over there and talk to the seller. Let her know just how grave her foolish mistake was of flirting with someone who was already happily taken. At least Prisha hoped Violet was happy with her. The pirate’s mind started to spiral for a moment before she saw Violet making her way over towards her.

“Hey, you got any more shopping to do? I was able to get everything that I need.”

Prisha nodded. “Besides some pearl onions for Omar and perhaps checking out a stand or two for my own enjoyment, I’m pretty much done as well.”

“Well, you want to finish shopping together?” Violet gave a shy smile and scratched the back of her head.

“I’d love to,” Prisha smiled and was surprised when Violet snuck a small kiss on her cheek before holding her hand and leading the way. The blonde pirate seemed shocked by her own forwardness and turned her attention to her feet to hopefully calm down her heart. 

Prisha felt her own heart grow peaceful and she glanced up at the sky. Perhaps she was overreacting a minute ago. There was no need to get in a fight over that line, especially since the Ericson pirates wanted to avoid any arrests. Although Prisha was willing to risk getting tossed in a cell if someone else tried to make a move on her love. Soon Prisha’s attention was drawn back into the simple joy of walking with Violet.

“Prisha? Why the fuck is your hand sticky?” Violet looked over at her love.

“I may have crushed an orange in it,” 

Violet looked utterly lost at why Prisha would do something like that. 

“It was stupid.”

“Well, let's find some water to wash your hand,” Violet looked around and spotted a fountain. She guided Prisha over to wash her hand. After that was done they continued on with their walk. The three pirates continued their shopping for another hour or so before gathering by the fountain when they had finished up. 

“Well I’d say that was a pretty successful shopping trip.” Louis looked proudly at the pile of supplies.

“Yeah, we didn’t do too bad.” Violet leaned against the fountain with a faint smile. 

Prisha eyed the impressive pile. “We should figure out how to carry this all back to Ol’ Kickass so that Omar can prep for dinner.”

“Hear, hear,” Louis jumped up from his spot and began to discuss with his two friends what the best course of action would be. He offered to carry most of the heavy stuff while Violet tried to take as much as she could so that Prisha wouldn’t be overwhelmed due to only having use of one arm.

Once everyone was set with their share of supplies, they began to make their way back. Violet and Prisha immediately linked hands again while Louis led the way, the baskets draped on Prisha’s arm tapping softly against her side.

“So, tell me, Louis, did you happen to buy those earrings for Clem?” Prisha’s statement threw Louis off his walking groove for a second and he nearly stumbled.

“Why yes, I did,” Louis looked proud as he held up a pair of simple yet beautiful gold earrings. “I was able to get it for a steal too.”

“Did you steal it?” Violet looked at her best friend with a smirk.

“I did not - I’m an honest pirate!” Louis huffed and continued to lead the way while Prisha and Violet shared a laugh. Soon they had returned to Ol’ Kickass and Louis scampered up to greet his love with a hug before pulling her in for a tender kiss. Mitch and Willy began to tease the couple’s affectionate display before Brody appeared beside Mitch and whacked his arm. Soon Prisha and Violet were on board as well and the pirates gathered around to help with supplies and hear any exciting tales the pirates brought back with them. They would eat their fill of fresh food tonight. 


End file.
